Tokyo Mew Mew: Shora's Life!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Shora is the daughter of Von and Dareto, but when they die, she goes on an adventure to kill the man who killed her parents, her only family. Can she suceced? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The lost life

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own TMMUF and TMMSL! (Tokyo Mew Mew: Shora's Life)

Summary:

After the battle with the Sorea. Von and Dareto decide to live happily ever after in the alien world. But they then decide to live in the woods ince their daughter is born. But then bad things happen and Shora is left to defend for herself. Shora is the only Mew and has to travel to defeat the enemy that took her life away from her...

This story is dedicated to Mew of Fire and Mew Sahara. And most of all... My little sister, Chantell.

Chapter 1: The Lost Life...

_This is my story. My story about my life and how it was ruined when I was 11 years old. But I can't remember anything from then on. My memories are all a blur to me. All I remeber... is that horrible day. That terrible day my loved ones were taken forever..._

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" yelled a young girl happily as she ran out of her house and down the steps of the wooden cabin. This girl's hair was long and raven black, and she had beautiful, piercing green eyes that shined, making her even more beautiful than she already was. The girl ran from her house as her parents waved while the girl went through the woods to get to her school in the alien world.

"Bye honey! Be safe!" cried her mother, waving her arm and hand as her husband put an arm around her waist and smiled as their daughter went out of sight.

"Do you think... She'll be alright?" the other asked, and her husband nodded as he smiled and his wife sighed happily as she put her head on his shoulder, then he kissed the top of her head and put a hand on her face.

"She's our daughter... part Mew part alien and a bit of human. She's safe." he whispered, and they walked into the house.

The girl ran happily as birds raced her and she twirled then jumped, trying to catch them.

_That's me. Shora. And those are my parents, Von and Dareto. I was only 11 years old then and I was such a happy child. I'm half alien and human but no one minds what I am because they say I'm nice inside. I loved playing in the woods. I'd always been told I was a Mew. But I never knew because my Mew DNA hadn't activated yet. But on that day, I thought it would be like any other day Ii spent. Go to school, come home. Help mom with all her herbs and stuff. Build a ship with dad. But I was wrong._

Shora ran down the streets full of kids as she waved goodbye to her friends while she stood at the forest entrance, and they waved back as she smiled, then turned around and Shora ran down the dirt path that led into the woods and to her wooden cabin house where her parents would be waiting. Shora laughed as she waved a bag in the air with something she had made inside it, and she ran up the steps of her house and the smiled brightly, not noticing the clouds darkening above her in the skies.

Shora turned the door knob and the door silently creaked as it opened. Shora stood in the doorway, expecting her mom to walk in, beaming and holding out her arms for a hug. But Von never came.

Shora blinked, then looked around the blackness inside the house. Shora stepped inside, and looked around as her eyes grew wide, then the door closed behind her and she gasped, trying not to scream. Shora slowly walked forward as she passed broken glass, picture frames, chairs, vases and the table.

"Momma? Dadda? Where are you?" she called out, her voice shaky as she walked over to where her parents bedroom was, and she lifted one shaky hand and opened the door.

Shora's eyes grew wide as she dropped her bag on the the floor, and she put her hands over her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes, and she shook her head over and over again as the tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes and streamed down her face.

Shora then ran over to where her parents bodies were laying on the floor, blood was covering the walls and the room was in a wreck as Shora kneeled by her mothers body. Von's hair was covering her face as she lay there, lifeless. Shora reached out a hand, and shook her mom's shoulder.

"Momma... Momma!" she cried out, her tears hitting the floor as she shook her head and then her mother again and again. She did the same with her father, trying to make them get up and hold onto her tightly. Nothing. Shora couldn't accept that they were dead. She stood up and stared at her blood soaked hands as the tears streamed down her face, then she shook her head again and turned around, running from the room as she cried.

On the floor, where her bag had fallen, something had rolled out. Shora had made a stuffed toy in the form of a mouse and wanted to give it to her parents. But she left it, forgetting it as she ran out of the house and into the woods, crying hard as the rain fell on her head and she fell on her knee's by a tree.

Shora cried and cried as she got soaked while she sat under the tree, then she looked over at where her house was. And her shoulders shook as she shakily stood up, and stared at it. Then sighed sadly while she ran back, then slammed the door shut once she returned with three things.

_It was the saddest day of my life. Both my parents were murdered. They were both inoocent but were still killed for no reason! My mother was a human and my father was an alien, but I loved them both so much. They were the best parents in the world. But I lost them both. I was from then on, and orphan._

Shora let the wind blow her hair as she sniffed, then lit a match and threw it inside the house, watching the flames catch the whole house on fire as a tail and ears suddenly appeared on her head and behind her. Whiskers sprouted from either side of her face as she watched sadly, holding something in her arms.

_That day I also set the house on fire. Mmy mom once told me... Fire catches quickly and can take away all the bad memories that we have. I did that. So that memories could be forgotten. The bad and the good. But I only kept three things. My fathers old black ring, a atring necklace with a fire pendant on it that was my mothers. And a photo, of all of us and my mom's best friend, Lio. These would be my only memories..._

_But when I went to our old faveourite spot, a tree my dad had planted, I knew that I wanted revenge on my parents murderer. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to them. For destroying my life. I swore on this revenge. He had to pay for what he did. But now... There was actually no faveourite spot. Not anymore. They were dead and so was my life. Ii thought that if they were gone... My life would be bad all through. But the tree's still there. I can't hurt it._

Shora walked around, in her muddy dress with no shoes as she entered the woods, then heard thunder crashing as she gasped and ran to a nearby tree, and she climbed up it slowly as she gasped and nearly slipped, but Shora clung onto a branch and hoisted herself up, cutting her hands and knee's and dress as she sat on it, and looked around the woods.

Shora looked at her blood covered hands and her tears came again, and she put her head in her hands as she cried to herself before sleeping in the tree that night.

_Everything I loved... It was gone._

_From then on I lived in tree's, protecting woods and animals because I thought even plants were living creatures. But I forgot most things. Apart from my mom and dad and my own name and theirs. But I forgot what they had told me about a Prince a long time ago. I want to remember... But I can't. I can't remember who I really am. What I am. Because of the fire I created, I can't remeber the rest of my life. Except that I'm a Mew that's a mouse..._

**Beautiful nights turn into dusk.**

**The gentle breeze, it blows the leaves away.**

**The silent wind whispers in my ear.**

**The words of love.**

**From above. Oh. Oh. Oh.**

**The crystal water of the lake.**

**The clear blue of the sea.**

**The sun above,**

**the clouds and the doves.**

**The green grass beneath my feet.**

**But what I most desire...**

**Is a word called love.**

**Harmony sings softly to me.**

**A sweet atmosphere.**

**A calm melody.**

**Oh I wish life were so simple.**

**To let me have a place,**

**where someone can accpet me.**

**They can accept me for me.**

**And say the word I desire.**

**And give me...**

**Love.**

A 16 year old girl looked around as she heard rusteling from some of the bushes around her, and she twirled while she heard giggles.

This girl was tall with long, raven black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a small, brown skirt with green string tied around her stomach and her top was ripped a little. She wore no shoes and her hair was messy and there was some dirt on her face.

This girl was Shora. And she was 16 years old and a beauty. She protected the woods that she lived in and hunted. Defending herself wasn't very hard now for her. It was easy. But she still wanted revenge.

"Hm. Where are they..." Shora asked herself, hands on her hips as she looked around, then suddenly, two alien kids jumped out and roared. Shora turned around slowly, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised as the kids stopped growling, and pouted.

They were two alien boys who had long ears, grey and black eyes and were wearing their baggy alien clothes.

"Awww shucks! Told you that she doesn't get scared easily!" cried one of the boys, and Shora smirked as the other boy tried to punch his friend and Shora stopped him, and put her hands on either ones heads and they stared up at her and smiled, then she returned her hands to her hips.

"Oh no not you two again. Come on scat. Don't want your parents bugging me again about teachin' ya kids how to swear and stuff." Shora said, smirking as she pushed the two boys forward and they grinned as they turned around and stuck out their ongues, then pulled at their ears as Shora rolled her eyes.

"Momma says that you're a bad street alien. She says you're a half breed!" said the young alien boy, and Shora arched her eyebrow then shrugged as she bent down to face them and she grinned, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Well can you momma do _this_?" Shora grinned, and her mouse ears and tail popped out and her whiskers aswell as the boys mouths dropped open and they stared at each other, then tugged on Shora's ears. Shora didn't yelp even though it hurt real bad!

"No way! Ears!" they cried out, and Shora grinned as she stood up and swpet her hair over her shoulder and she gave the boys a wink as she turned around and looked over her shoulder at them and grinned.

"Yeah and that's half breeds for ya! Oh and tell your momma's for me that I can kick their butss any day! Remember... I'm a forest guardian and they're weak!" Shora grinned, and she started walking away as the two aliens grinned and high-fived and started to run as Shora smiled while walking back to the forest.

"And that's today's lesson ended kids!" she called out to no one at all, and Shora walked through the woods, hands behind her head and eyes closeed as she listened to the wind.

Once Shora was at her home tree, she heard the wind howling harder and she stopped and opened her eyes, they looked fiery and angry as her eyes looked around, then she gasped as her eyes widened. At the same time, a male alien around 17 years old jumped down from a nearby tree and landed in front of Shora, but Shora rushed past him to a nearby tree and put her fingers over a cut in the bark.

"Oh no look! This tree's been wounded. Who would do such a terrible thing to an innocent tree?" Shora cried out as the guy arched an eyebrow and stared at her, then Shora stared at him, and noticed him for the first time.

He had long ears, like most aliens, but his eyes were a different shade. His eyes were deep purple and his hair was also raven black, but it was shoulder length. Shora stared at him as he stared at her. Then a blush swept her cheeks unknowinly as she lifted a fist up to her face and stared at the ground.

"You're that Forest Guardian everyone talks about. Tch. Should have known you were a girl. Thought only guys could fight" he smirked as Shora's eyes widened and she stared at him, then growled and she clutched her fists and her head started to steam as she glared at him.

"You need proof I'm a girl?" she growled, and the guy grinned as he folded his arms, then stared at her with one eyes.

"Yeah, sure." he grinned, and Shora suddenly took out something I love... THE MAGICAL FRYING PAN!

"PERVERT!" she cried out, hitting the guy over the head with the frying pan as her ears and tail and whiskers popped out again while she was angry and jumping on the leaves, then Shora climbed up a tree and sat in it as she glared at the guy.

"OW! Bitch what was that for?" the guy yelled out as he rubbed his head, and Shora stuck her tongue out, then put her head in her arms as she sighed while he glared up at her. Then noticed the ears and tail that were still with her. He let his glare go and he stood up

"You're a Mew Mew" he hissed, catching her attention, and hora shrugged, then jumped out of the tree, landing on her hands and feet as she glared at him. The frying pan was in her pocket.

"Yeah so? What's it to ya?" she asked snippily, recieving a grin fromthe guy, and then she suddenly lifted her eyes to his fring and gasped at what she saw in the middle of his forehead. She backed away to a tree as she stared, then turned around and jumped into a tree.

"You can't fly? I thought you were a half breed?" he asked in a growl, and Shora didn't look at him as she shook her head then sighed and shrugged sadly.

"I never learnt. I don't even know if I can fly... And you're the Prince Heskie? What are you doing here your _highness_? You don't wanna soil ya clothes do ya?" Shora cried ou, her teeth pointier than normal as he glared at her and she glared at him. Electricity zooming fromeach others eyes angrily.

"I'm not here to talk to a stupid little girl! I came to try and find a demon called the Shumo. It's extremly dangerous and can kill up to over 100 people every single minute! I mean. The last time it came here it murdered two innocent people who lived in a log cabin. But someone burnt the house down!" Heskie snapped angrily as Shora's eyes widened and she gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

Heskie saw and stared at her as Shora looked at the ground, her tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Shora then fell from the branch un-knowingly, and Heskie stared in shock, but Shora's tail wrapped around the branch, and she hung upside down, her hair falling around her head as she stared sadly, her tears falling.

"Er... Did I say something? What's your name again?" he asked as Shora stayed there, rocking in the air and staring at him sadly, then she sighed and her tail disappeared and she fell to the ground, grazing her knee.

"It's Shora. I forget my last name... But the two people you were talking about... They were my parents. I burnt our home. So that I would forget. I was only a kid..." Shora whispered, tears falling down her face, then she suddenly jumped up, clutching her fist and growling as she glared at the dirt path.

"But now I know who I'm going after! I'll beat that stupid Shumo for killing my parents and for taking away my life! I'LL MAKE HIM PAAAY!" Shora cried out, grabbing a sword from behind the tree she had been sitting in and she put it in a sword in her belt and looked back at Heskie, and she grinned.

"I'm gonna get him! Even if I die trying! Ya with me pervert guy?" Shora asked, grinning, and Heskie gave a nod, then he growled and grabbed her arm , making it turn purple. Shora slapped him in the face.

"I ain't a pervert bitch!" he cried angrily, making the birds fly from their tree's as they sqwuaked. And Shora grinned, rolling her eyes and rubbing her arm.

"Sure you aren't... That's why you tried feelin' my arm up you pervert!" she grinned, running as fast as she could as Heskie growled and roared.

The adventure to get back at Shumo... And what an adventure this will be!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay read and review! I know I said I'd rest but I couldn't! I love making stories for you guy so much! LOVE Y'ALL!

_**Mew Mew Rilo Activate!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2: The journey begins

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own TMMUF and TMMSL! (Tokyo Mew Mew: Shora's life!)

Blue -Niagra: I dedicate this story to Mew of Fire and Mmew-Sahara, and my sister Chantell and to Meowi! You all give me great support!

Chapter Two: The Journey begins...

_When I was little, momma and dadda used to tell me stories of a handsome prince who came and helped a Mew who was in danger. They fell in love and married. This is what they made up when I was scared at night. But momma told me daddy saved her when she was in dark days. She says he is her prince, her knight in shining armour._

_But I can never hear those stories being told again..._

Shora sits on a log as the royal Prince Heskie, struggles up the mountain as she waits. Shora rolls her eyes and gets up, starting to walk away as he pants, trying to catch up with her, he can't though, she was brought up in the wild while he wasn't. She was adapted to all of this survival stuff.

"Hey! Wait up! I want a break!" Heskie cried out, he was tired and Shora knew it. She looked over at him and smiled, he didn't like that smile, she was going to do something, he could feel it. Shora sat on her knee's and stared at him with her large eyes, and she smiled mischeviously.

"You really wanna break?" she asked, and he gulped, nodding, and Shora smiled, then stomped on his hands, making him fall down to a flat rock as she laughed and he cursed, calling her a bitch as she turned around. She was not very polite. He rubbed his head as he glared up at her, then started to climb again.

"Dumb bitch, could've killed me..." he muttered to himself as Shora waited, a hand on her hip with her back too him He stood up straight, panting and sweating, then he looked at her and grinned to himself, she was standing on the edge and he wanted to push her off, she was so annoying! He had spent two hours with her, and he already loathed her as she loathed him!

He crept up to her, and was about to push her off, when he was suddenly hit in the face by something we all know and love... THE MAGICAL FRYING PAN! Shora turned to looka t him and grinned as she put the frying pan away.

"Don't try and push me, I have eyes in my mind. Get up, break time is over your _highness_, unless you want me to leave you here with all those wolves and bears..." shora said as she walked forwards, arms folded as he cursed and glared at her. How did she get the frying pan? He didn't care, as long as she didn't use it on him again.

"Bitch, why do you keep using that bloody thing! It's a threat to alien society you half breed!" he yelled, and Shora turned to glare at him, holding the lovely and dear Frying Pan, she glared at him as she put a hand on her hip. He was such a baka.

"It's my defense system, Pervert Guy, and I ain't gonna throw it away just cos' ya want me to. I will hit you with it all I like because I really detest your living guts and other internal organs." Shora said, turning around and walking away as he followed her, mumbling under his breath.

He glared at her back through the journey, and hated the fact that she was tougher than him and more adapted to the wild, and she was a girl! Now he was being sexist towards her. He glared at her back again, now he wished he'd never let her come with him to defeat Shumo. She was really evil.

Shora knew he was glaring at her, and she hated it. She gritted her teeth, wishing she had left him to the wolves and mountain lions, they'd gladly eat him alive, even the mountain goats like fresh meat. He was such a Royal Pain in the ass!

**Beautiful nights turn into dusk.**

**The gentle breeze, it blows the leaves away.**

**The silent wind whispers in my ear.**

**The words of love.**

**From above. Oh. Oh. Oh.**

**The crystal water of the lake.**

**The clear blue of the sea.**

**The sun above,**

**the clouds and the doves.**

**The green grass beneath my feet.**

**But what I most desire...**

**Is a word called love.**

**Harmony sings softly to me.**

**A sweet atmosphere.**

**A calm melody.**

**Oh I wish life were so simple.**

**To let me have a place,**

**where someone can accpet me.**

**They can accept me for me.**

**And say the word I desire.**

**And give me...**

**Love.**

To his royal hignesses great delight, Shora had stopped to rest because she was feeling hungry, and so was he but he didn't want to tell her because he really hated her. He glared at her as she glared abck, getting water from the stream, they both wanted to drown each other in the lake so badly!

"So, half breed? How long have you lived in those woods?" Heskie asked as he glared at her and she shot a death glare back at him and then drank some water. She didn't want to tell him, she hated him, she wanted him to just die. But they had to talk sometime without fighting and trying to murder the perverted bastard.

"Ever since... Ever since... Oh I don't know! When my parents died! I grew up there and I don't remember much else! And how about you? Have you been shoving knowledge like math up your ass all your life?" Shora asked, knowing he wouldn't notice what she said until it was too late.

"Yes, I have and... HEY! Bitch, you are so gonna die through this journey! I'd kill you but I can't!" he growled, and Shora stuck her tongue out she grinned, she had succeeded in pissing him off once again. It was fun to make him mad, his head always turned red and nearly blew off! She found it hilarious!

"And why can't you? Because I'm a girl? How sexist, I mean, just cos' I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not as tough as ya think I am. Or you're really weak, sissy pervert." Shora hissed, and he jumped up, glaring at her as he took out his sword and she stared at it, shrugging. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was correct.

Heskie sat down as he glared at her, and wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the evening which satisfied her, but they only started talking when they were getting ready to go to bed for the night, then they heard something and Shora stood up, looking around.

"What was that?" Shora whispered, and Heskie shrugged when she looked at him, she started walking around as he followed behind her, Shora was fearless, but when someone suddenly teleported in front of her, she screamed and fell to the ground, along with Heskie as they stared at the alien in front of them.

"Hey hey hey... It's a human and an alien. You sure are cute, cutie pie. But Ii doubt you can be her. Oh well, too bad your gonna die." the alien said as he laughed and Shora glared at him, jumping up as Heskie watched her. She glared at the alien who laughed and clicked his fingers. Something started to shake the ground.

And a giant earth worm with red and black stripes and horns along it appeared from the ground! Shora gasped as she recognized what it was.

"A chimara Anima! How could you hurt a poor, defenseless animal like an earth worm!" Shora cried out as the alien grined and patted the Chimara while Shopra stared at it. The alien grinned and flew towards her, holding her chin in his hands as she glared at him.

"Yeah, clever aren't ya? Even if you are a human, your pretty smart, and cuter than all the cute girls I've seen." said the alien and he chuckled, letting her go before she punched him, and he put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly as she tried to punch him, then gasped as she nearly fell off the cliff.

"Oh for crying out loud... Why don't you just transform, you half breed!" Prince Heskie cried out as Shora struggled not to fall and the Aliens eyes widened as he stared at Shora. So, she was the mew that his master wanted to kill. He smirked and folded his arms, she was in a struggle.

"Hey! I can't exactly transform, I never learnt to and I don't know how!" Shora yelled back as Heskie stared at her, blinking, he wanted to laugh out loud, and he did. A mew mew, not knowing how to transform? Ridiculous! Shora growled and wanted to kill the bastard!

"Hey! It's nothing to laugh about! This is a serious matter you perverted bastard! I could fall any minute now and... AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shora was screaming as the rock edge gave way and she fell fast. Heskie gasped and ran towards the cliff edge. Fuck she was falling fast!

"Haha! Cutie's going down!" the alien yelled. Shora was falling and her long hair was over her face, she closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen once she hit the ground, but something started to shine in front of her. It was her mothers fire pendant! She gasped and held her hands up to it, staring as the flame pendant turned into a star shape with flames around it. Then she stopped in mid air and she gaspeed.

"Shit... I have to, save myse... MEW STAR METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled, and then Shora started to glow (crap, i know. Hey! glow, know, it rhymes...) and she stood up in the air as she closed her eyes.

Shora started to turn around and lifted an arm into the air as her Mew clothes appeared, which were different from the usual clothes. She wore a red, strapless ripped shirt with a wolf skin over it like a shawl and her skirt was brown leather with a feather belt around it. Her boots were brown bear skin with grew fur around the top of it. Her hair was in two high pigtails and her eyes turned yellow as her ears, tail and whiskers grew. On her wrists some fur grew and she grinned.

Shora then started to shoot upwards as Heskie stared at her and so did the alien. Shit, he was in trouble now.

"Oh... Fucking... Lord." he said to himself as Shora stopped and looked down at him from the height, and she grinned, then looked at the Chimara Anima. It was roaring loudly, and then she turned in the air as some silver and gold light turned around her arms, and then two swords appeared in each hand, as well as two jewels forming on each palm of her hand, the colour of red and yellow like fire. She grinned and pointed the sworda at the alien.

"Say hello to Mew Mew Star." she hissed, and she lunged at him with her swords, but he dodged it and she glared at him, then tried lunging at him again, but he kept dodging it. Then the Alien appeared behind her and grabbed her by the arms, holding her wrists behind her back as she gasped, she dropped her sworda by accident and he grinned, staring at her.

"I never got to properly introduce myself... I'm Etsuo, and I have to say that I'm quite fond of you. Ya seem like the foxy type, and you seem to be wild. I like that in a girl. And I know what your breed is, but who cares? I'm half human, too." he whispered, and Shora gasped, but she wasn't half human, she was a quarter human, quarter alien and quarter mew.

Then Etsuo kissed her, and Shora gasped, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her. It was rough and she didn't like it. She hadn't wanted her first kiss to be stolen, especially by an alien! Shora then felt him part from her, looking at his grinning face and he let her go. She glared at him and wiped her mouth, then she held up her hands as he grinned.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. That was nice." he said as he licked his lips, Shora glared at him then rose into the air fast and she held out her hands and started to spin and then she glared at him.

"You bastard! How could you steal my first kiss! You're as perverted as that bastard pervert Heskie! That's it... Star Jewel cross strike Wish!" Shora yelled, and her jewels on her hands started to glow and she then put her hands together and a large yellowish golden beam suddenly emitted upon the alien and the Chimara. Both screamed as Heskie clutched his ears, and then the Chimara disappeared, leaving a weak earth worm, and Etsuo was finally gone.

Shora landed on the ground and trasformed into her human form again as Heskie ran towards her and stared at her. She glared at him then grinned. He stuck out his tongue and she stuck up two fingers then grinned, lying down on the ground.

"I still hate you. Just cos' I saved your butt doesn't mean I like you, ya perverted idiot." she hissed and he grinned, trying to punch her but she took out HER MAGICAL FRYING PAN! and she hit him with it, causing him to yell and curse, his forehead bleeding as she laughed, then fell asleep...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did review! But remember I love you all soooooooo much! Kisses and hugs to ya'll who love me too!

_**Blue -Niagra,**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Authors Note

A/N: I am so sorry everyone but I am going to be going on holiday until Monday, but please! Wait for me! I'll be back soon with my stories so don't ya! I love you all, remember that!


End file.
